


The Smallest Moments {Can Change Your Life}

by enviousxbeauty



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviousxbeauty/pseuds/enviousxbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments leading up to Rogue and Gambit becoming official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompts used in this fic are from [1sentenceorder](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/) at LJ. I have no affiliation to the community and have never posted anything there, but I liked their list of prompts so I used a few. Thanks for sharing them!
> 
> Story Disclaimer: I own nothing but the way the words fit together. X-Men and its characters belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc.

#01 - Ring : He throws the ring into the swamp, knowing he’s turning his back on the only family he’s ever had, but as he drives his bike out of Louisiana and makes his way to Bayville, he knows he’s making the right decision.

#02 - Hero : Moving into the mansion wasn’t what he’d thought it’d be - he hadn’t planned on them wanting him to be a hero.

#03 - Memory : He lays in bed thinking about the changes he’s made, but all he sees when he closes his eyes is the look on her face when he asked for a kiss.

#04 - Box : Training in the Danger Room is uneventful until he sees her get boxed in by a couple of droids; when she hit’s the ground especially hard, something inside him snaps and the room erupts in explosions.

#05 - Run : It’s late in the morning and the kitchen is empty but he hasn’t seen _her_ yet so he sets about making breakfast in hopes she’ll sit and eat with him; he wasn’t expecting her to make a break for it though and is disappointed that he’ll be eating alone.

#06 - Hurricane : There’s wind and rain and it sounds like the windows are going to shatter, but when he asks Storm to take it down a notch, she looks at him with knowing eyes and tells him she’s tried.

#07 - Wings : He feels unexplainably angry when a _Warren Worthington III_ returns with them after saving a certain southern gal from being mauled by an old colleague.

#08 - Cold : He doesn’t understand why she’s being so distant; after all that they’d been through he thought his _Lucky Lady_ would at least give him a smile.

#09 - Red : The news devastates him, but when he thinks about it, all he feels is anger and he really wishes there was someone there to make it okay again.

#10 - Drink : Somewhere between _comfortably numb_ and _one too many_ he runs into Kitty; he doesn’t mean to tell her so much.

#11 - Midnight : It’s late when he wakes and the only thing he finds himself thinking about is her; whispering her name as he dreams of her beside him.

#12 - Temptation : When he finally gets her alone, all he can do is stare at her with want; the temptation is great, but it’s something he can never have.

#13 - View : He watches as her life force slowly leaves her body, but Logan is there and he’ll make sure she’ll be alright; he only wishes someone could do the same for him.

#14 - Music : He feels the music and alcohol thrum through him as he pushes a woman - _a stranger_ \- against the wall behind the bar; he knows he won’t be able to look at himself in the morning as it is, so he gives it all he’s got.

#15 - Silk : He touches her shoulder, before reaching for her hand; with a gentle pull, she’s wrapped in his embrace - her lips are as soft as silk even as consciousness escapes him and he falls toward the floor.

#16 - Cover : When he wakes up she’s sitting by his side, arms wrapped tight around her legs, and the queen of hearts clenched between her gloved hands.

#17 - Promise : He wants nothing more than to pull her to him and wrap her in his arms forever, but she’s stubborn and unsure so he waits for her to make a move.

#18 - Dream : He realizes he’s just as scared as she is, but he guesses that’s a good thing when he thinks about how no one else has ever made him feel this way before.

#19 - Candle : Something flickers inside of him and there’s no doubt that he means it when he tells her _I love you_ for the first time.

#20 - Talent : Of course it takes a special lady to tame the _Cajun Casanova_ he’s not quite sure how he managed to find her, but he does know he’s lucky he did, and even though things aren’t always perfect he can’t help but think that someday they will be.


	2. Rogue

#01 - Comfort : The day he comes to live at the mansion may just be the worst day of her life, but she grits her teeth and deals with it; putting up with the fact she’s well out of her comfort-zone.

#02 - Kiss : “Jus’ one kiss, _Cherie_?” he asks jokingly with a grin, and she can’t stop the lump in her throat from forming as she realizes she may never have just that one.

#03 - Soft : She doesn’t bother stifling the soft sobs that fill her room as she realizes just how cruel life really is.

#04 - Pain : Danger Room sessions with Logan are her only release as she lets her guard down and feels a blast slam her to the ground - willingly trading one pain for another.

#05 - Potatoes : He’s in the kitchen, dicing potatoes - apparently making breakfast - when she stumbles in running late for school; there’s an awkward moment where neither says anything until she finally regains her composure and skips out on eating just so she won’t have to look him in the eye.

#06 - Rain : The weather seems to match her mood lately and she’s silently thankful that Storm lets the rain fall for the rest of the week.

#07 - Chocolate : She sits in her room, a novel in one hand, while she plucks chocolate out of a box - a gift from an old friend - and wonders why she feels the way she does.

#08 - Happiness : Everyone around her is so happy - so full of life - that she doesn’t stop herself from stealing a piece of that as she runs an ungloved finger over a classmates hand.

#09 - Telephone : The call comes in the middle of the night and she knows she should offer her sympathies, but she can’t bring herself to open her mouth and say what needs to be said.

#10 - Ears : She isn’t sure if she believes it when she overhears Kitty telling Amara that _he_ has been asking about _her_.

#11 - Name : It’s late, but she can’t sleep and she somehow finds herself outside his room; whispering his name as she lays a hand against his door.

#12 - Sensual : Another week passes before the two are alone for the first time in over a month; she pretends she doesn’t see the way his eyes linger on her with want.

#13 - Death : They’re on a mission when she feels the sharp sting of metal ripping through her stomach, but Logan’s there and she’s not gonna die, so why does the Swamp Rat look so pale?

#14 - Sex : It’s nearly four a.m. when he comes staggering in smelling like smoke, and sweat, and _sex_ ; she should be relieved that she can finally get some sleep, but something doesn’t settle quite right as she climbs into bed.

#15 - Touch : A hand on her shoulder jerks her from her thoughts as she looks up into his eyes, unable to hear anything over the quickening of her heart.

#16 - Weakness : She should have stopped him before he had a chance, but she didn’t have it in her, and now she’s stuck sorting through the memories; trying to determine who feels what and where to go from here.

#17 - Tears : She looks in the mirror and sees someone she never was before - it’s decided - she’s tired of pushing him away, being hesitant, and crying over her insecurities

#18 - Speed : She’s practically shaking with nerves when she sees him standing there and it feels something like driving with no brakes when she tells him she wants to give it a try.

#19 - Wind : Her heart soars like an eagle when he whispers those three little words in her ear and it takes every ounce of strength within her not to capture his lips and never let go.

#20 - Freedom : She still can’t touch, but she no longer feels imprisoned by her power; she feels happy and content, that the obstacles in her way will be overcome with him by her side - he’s what she needed all along and with him she’s complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been considering writing two more parts to this, one from Kitty's POV and one from Logan's POV, but I'm not sure if it would throw off the vibe. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
